


Where The Sun Don't Shine

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Crack Fic, Drug Use, Established Relationship, Frottage, LITERALLY, M/M, Premature Ejaculation, Quickies, Sloppy Makeouts, author has no idea what is happening, don't follow in these boys' footsteps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 09:45:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14399481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Alexander,” Lafayette slurred, clearly stoned, “this was not a, uh, a…” He paused for a moment. “Good idea…” His English began failing him a long time ago, and Lafayette was trying to grasp at the simplest of words. Alex only laughed.“It’s totally fine, Laf!” Alex exclaimed.





	Where The Sun Don't Shine

**Author's Note:**

> I've never done drugs, so this could come across as really funny or really shitty

Alexander rolled his hips lethargically over Lafayette’s cock, and he moaned wantonly. Alex took one last drag out of his weed before crushing the blunt against the closeby coffee table. He huffed the smoke out in a tight channel from his mouth, similar to a dragon.

 

“Alexander,” Lafayette slurred, clearly stoned, “this was not a, uh, a…” He paused for a moment. “Good idea…” His English began failing him a long time ago, and Lafayette was trying to grasp at the simplest of words. Alex only laughed. 

 

“It’s totally fine, Laf!” Alex exclaimed. He was certainly more jovial, but he also seemed more laid back, not as stressed. Maybe that was the whole point of smoking the weed in the first place. Alexander unbuttoned his jeans and rubbed his cock through his boxers and giggled. “Lafayette, you are the  _ shit _ ,” he moaned. Laf smiled and nodded in return. He had no idea what Alexander said or what it had meant, but fuck it. It was coming from his mouth, his smart, pretty, fuckable mouth. That was plenty enough reason to agree.

 

Alex rolled his hips again and pulled his cock out of his boxers. He wasn’t completely hard, but he was close. Alex let go of his cock and leaned down, pulling Lafayette into a sloppy kiss, in which he returned. Teeth tugging delicate skin, tongues awkwardly and unprofessionally making contact, lips wet with saliva… Alexander pulled back and looked down at lafayette, pupils blown, slightly panting, and dopey grin on his face. Suddenly, Lafayette grabbed Alex’s shirt, smile fading.

 

“Alexander,” he murmured, “I think… I think we’re falling…”

 

Alexander’s eyes widened. “Are we?”

 

“Y-yes… Yes, we are…” Lafayette smiled again, and Alexander laughed.

 

“Awesome!”

 

Alexander pulled down Lafayette’s sweatpants and kissed his navel, right above where his pubic hair peeked out of his boxers. Alex’s wide grin quickly turned into a mischievous smirk. “I’m going to ride you like an animal,” he spoke in a sultry, slurred voice.

 

“ _ S'il vous plaît faire. _ ”

 

He made quick work of pulling his boxers off, letting his cock bob out. Alexander gave his tip a sloppy kiss, leaving saliva to dribble down to the hilt, and Lafayette bit his lip. Alexander began discarding his pants and boxers, leaving them both in only their shirts. Alex held Laf’s cock and slowly began to lower himself onto it.

 

Lafayette groaned and cursed out in French. Alex moaned as he tried to get himself accustomed Lafayette’s size. “Lube would’ve helped,” Alex muttered quietly. Lafayette didn’t reply, only groaned again. Eventually, Alex started rolling his hips and he moaned loudly, maybe a little more than necessary. He smiled and gripped the hem of the Frenchman’s shirt, exposing his belly, and he leaned down and kissed it tenderly.

 

“This is the best feeling ever,” Alexander purred. Lafayette bucked his hips upwards, and Alex nearly fell apart. Laf moaned as he reached his hand up and started jerking Alex’s cock. Alexander made an indignant noise, face flushing and going back to chewing his lip. “L-Laf, you need to slow down!” Alex warned. “I’m gonna-” he moaned, “-cum too early…” 

 

Lafayette kept his pace up, thrusting into the older man and kept jerking him off, ignoring Alexander’s small pleas. Alex mewled and sighed into all of the sensations; the dizziness, the pleasure, the overheating. He had to hold a hand to his head because he felt so dizzy, so  _ sick _ that he felt like something  _ gross _ was going o be creeping up his throat soon, and his shirt began to cling to his skin because of the sheen coat of seat that formed on his body. Then, Lafayette began murmuring something in French, something  _ dirty,  _ and it made Alexander blush. Lafayette was smirking and lowering his voice, making it all seem  _ so dirty _ , and then Alex was orgasming in thick white ropes on Lafayette’s shirt and hand, spilling onto his thighs.

 

“Oh,  _ joder! _ Gracias, Lafayette…” Alexander cried.

 

Alex’s face seemed to open up like a flower when he came, eyes watering and showing a loss of control. Lafayette kept bucking up into Alexander which made the man nearly scream, and Lafayette groaned as he came. Alex was panting heavily as he lifted himself off of Lafayette’s cock and pressed himself onto his body. A sloppy kiss is shared.

 

“We’re going to be so fucked later,” Alex chastised to himself.

 

“I believe we already are,” Lafayette responded.

  
Alexander gave a sarcastic laugh before pausing, puffing his cheeks out, and then scurrying away to the nearest bathroom. He was going to  _ puke _ . Lafayette gave a quiet chuckle.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, did you enjoy this fic? If you did, then go to my Tumblr and check me out (not that you have to)!
> 
> https://absolute-gay-trash.tumblr.com/


End file.
